Firsts - LinZin
by Spoodermann
Summary: A one-shot compilation of Tenzin and Lin's firsts. Rated T for romance. Legend of Korra and characters (c) Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMArtino Story (plot), content, and cover (c) Me
Let's, or at least I'LL, assume their ages.

Bumi: 16 yrs old

Kya: 14 yrs old

Tenzin: 12 yrs old

Lin: 11 yrs old

I seriously have no idea about their ages, so I'm so sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra or any of these characters.

°•°•°•°

First Encounter

°•°•°•°

It was another normal day in Republic City's Air Temple Island. The Avatar's children were outside doing their usual thing everyday.

The non-bender was playing some sort of war game with her younger sister, who is a water bender. And the young air bender was under a tree, meditating. He was feeling at ease as the smooth air brushed through his hair.

"Give up now! For General Bumi is here!" Yelled the non-bender to his water bender sister. The young water bender smirked, it was cute though, seeing a young teen smirk was one of the most adorable things you could see.

"Ha-ha! You are no match for my water bending," the young water bender replied. She attacked her older brother with the water from the pond, Bumi, the non-bender, blocked it using his wooden sword that he made himself.

Bumi was the most childish. Despite his age, he should be mature, but _no._ Bumi was the goofiest among the siblings. He was the funniest, as well. Though, he can't bend. He thought of himself as a disappointment to his father. Still, he knows the Avatar loves him, but not as much as his other siblings who are benders. Especially their youngest.

Kya, the second born, and the water bender was quite responsible. However, she can get goofy as his older brother sometimes. She always had fun with Bumi, although they always fought or argue with the tiniest little things. They are siblings anyway, pretty normal.

Tenzin, oh, the youngest of them all is considered as the Avatar's favorite, according to his own siblings. Being the only air bender was such a big deal to the avatar. He _is_ the air nation's hope for restoration. He considered himself as responsible and patient, but his siblings always argued with him. He isn't the most responsible and patient air bender, but at least he is the most responsible and patient among his siblings.

"Just give up and your tribe will be free!" Bumi roared, raising his wooden sword on the air. He stood tall and proud on top of the boulder, which he pretended that it was a ship.

"Never!" Kya answered. She splashed water to Bumi using her bending.

The young air bender cringed at the annoying noise his siblings were making. He couldn't meditate. He needed concentration, focus, and peace. Unfortunately, none of the three were present.

Tenzin's nose was wrinkled, brows furrowed, eyes narrowed, and lips were pursed. Yes, the perfect look to show irritation. His focus on meditation disappeared as few other yells passed through his ears.

"Can you please lower down your voices! I'm meditating here," Tenzin pleaded, gesturing his hands on his own figure. He was Indian seated on the bare grass, both fists were slammed together.

"Yeah, like _you're_ the boss of us," Bumi snorted, sticking out a tongue on his younger brother.

"Just because you have hair, doesn't mean you can boss us around, tattoo freak," Kya said, rolling her eyes and returned her attention to Bumi.

Tenzin's eyebrow twitched. "Why is my hair even involved?!" Tenzin stood up and walked towards Kya.

"It _is_ part of you. Well, at least for now." Kya laughed at the thought that their father would be shaving it sooner or later. Bumi laughed with her sister, instantly annoying their younger brother.

"Why— You two are just— Ugh!" Tenzin stormed away from his siblings and headed back under the three. He tried to find peace, but it was quite impossible at the very moment. His temperature was high since he was still upset about their small fight. Tenzin inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly.

"Some patient brother we have," Kya rolled her eyes. She splashed another pint of water from the pond to his non-bending brother. She burst out a laughter once she saw her brother soaking wet. A pout formed his lips.

"I wasn't ready," Bumi mumbled, averting his gaze elsewhere.

The three kids suddenly felt a different sensation of air. It was the sensation they always wanted to feel. Their dad's home, at last. The three raced to their father who was still landing himself on the tiled ground.

"Dad!" They all shouted in unison. Their father's arms were open for a hug, so as his children. All of them hugged the parts of their father's body that they can reach to.

The father smiled, seeing his kids like this always made him happy and delighted. Another figure was also present in front of him. Katara. His loving wife. A smile was plastered on her lips while walking towards her husband.

She planted a sweet kiss on his cheek and patted Bumi's head.

"Ew," Bumi commented when he saw the kiss scene. Kya snorted and rolled her eyes. The three pulled their hugs away and looked up to see their father.

"So, I have this big news," Aang, their father, started. Everyone looked at him in a confusing fashion. "We're going to a party tonight."

Before Bumi could say anything, Aang cut him off. "And yes, Bumi. Everyone should be present."

"Dang it," Bumi pouted, looking away.

"You'll get to meet the other kids your age," Aang tried to lighten up Bumi's mood, but Bumi was still pouting.

Not that Bumi isn't the people's type. He just wanted to stay home and have fun or at least plan some war stuff instead of mingling at parties. He also doesn't want people talking about how a failure he was to the Avatar. He's a teenager, so he's still in some sort of rebellious state.

"Come on, Bumi. Lighten up," Kya encouraged, slapping Bumi's back.

Aang smiled and bent his knees to face his kids.

"I want you to look your best," he smiled goofily. Bumi and Kya turned to Tenzin and suddenly blurted out a laughter.

"Better shave your head, responsible one," Bumi snorted, trying to contain his laughter. A tear made its way out of his eye. "Too funny."

Tenzin rolled his eyed and walked away from the scene and went to his room, annoyed. Very annoyed. Aang furrowed his eyebrows and faced Bumi.

"What?"

°•°•°•°

"So, how do I look?" Tenzin asked his siblings with both of his hands raised on his shoulder level. They were now in the party. The three of them were in the corner judging each other's appearance. Bumi and Kya was done, so it was Tenzin's turn to ask.

"Uhh," Bumi rubbed his chin while looking at his younger brother.

"You…" Kya trailed off still eyeing their younger brother from head to toe. "Look like how you normally look?"

Tenzin placed a palm on his forehead while his eyebrows were twitching.

Of course, it was absurd to call it his normal look. There were changes…a few. He wore a darker shade of his everyday airbender robes tonight. A darker shade of red and blue. He also had a new belt that complements his airbender robes that has a small yellow gem on the middle.

He wanted to brag about the changes, but he decided not to since they'll make fun of him again.

Bumi, however, was wearing red robes and it pretty much looked like a general's robe. And Kya was wearing a fancy blue gown with different shades. It also had white fur on the hem of its skirt.

Aang approached the corner where his kids were. The three were busy talking about the most randomest stuff they can think of. Bumi was telling some lame story about him diving from the highest point/peak of their temple in Air Temple Island. Kya was not interested in listening so she was just constantly nodding, so was Tenzin, who was rolling his eyes every time Bumi tells them that it's true.

"Hey," Aang greeted to his kids. The three looked to his direction and gazed up to their father. "You three should come with me, the others are here. I hope you're excited to see them." Aang beamed and grabbed Kya and Bumi's wrist. Tenzin followed behind them while looking around the place.

The place was bright, too bright. A lot of chandeliers were dangling and filled the huge room. Nobles were aligned, others were seated and settled. A few were standing and gossiping of who-knows-what.

"Oh hey, Twinkletoes," Toph, the very first metalbender and the best earthbender who lives if I do say so myself, greeted. She smacked Aang's shoulder with a fist and snickered. **(A/N: OMG SHIPPPPP! YESSS! /SLAPPED)** Aang was startled at her touch so he kinda got out of balanced. Aang shot a glare to Toph, though his lips were formed into a pout. Toph laughed with her hands on her stomach.

"Toph, please stop with the nicknames. Especially in front of the children," Aang rolled his eyes. Toph just continued laughing.

"Nice name dad! I should probably call you that, as well!" Bumi excitedly shouted, making Toph grin at the boy.

"I like this one," Toph beamed, pointing at Bumi. Bumi blushed at Toph's flattery.

"Anyway," Aang coughed and walked behind his children. "These are my kids; Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin."

"Ah, these are mine," Toph presented two of her young beautiful flowers, who were behind her. "This is Lin, my oldest," she patted the girl's head, you could say she was about Tenzin's age. She wore an elegant light green dress that only reached below her knees. They had cute patterns that aren't that visible if you don't look closely. Her hair was braided and it trailed on her shoulder. It was quite short, but it really suits her.

Tenzin couldn't help but blush at the girl. She was so beautiful and fierce. A smile crept on Lin's lips, it was rather a goofy and awkward smile. You could tell that she doesn't smile a lot.

"And this is Su, my youngest," Toph laid her hand on the other kid who was wearing a dress that has a darker shade of green. She had short curly locks. She wore her mother's signature hairband and it looked perfect to her. She beamed a smile and it looked like she smiled more often than her older sister. All of them bowed at each other and walked away to their separate ways. Aang and Toph walked together with the others and by others, I mean team Gaang, who were having some fun, talking to each other. The three siblings went to the reserved table for their family. The Bei Fong girls made their way to their family table.

Of course, Tenzin never averted his gaze from Lin, the beautiful young girl, who was staring back at him with a sheepish smile plastered on her lips.

"Ooooh, our brother is feeling smoochy-smooch to the chief's daughter," Kya whispered mockingly as he elbowed Tenzin softly. Tenzin shot a glare to his sister, but he was still blushing. It was true. He is lovestruck to Lin.

Bumi made annoying kiss noises, making little Tenzin cringe. Teasing their baby brother was one of the best and funnest things they do. Seeing Tenzin humiliated or embarrassed was one of the best things they can see. They do love him, but they loved teasing him more. Oh, the perks of being the youngest of them all.

It was indeed one of the best days every, now that little Tenzin saw his soulmate, at least, that's what he thinks of her. All night, he couldn't help but stare at the young Bei Fong. His goofy grin never disappeared all though out the night.

°•°•°•°

 **HI SO THIS IS THE END OF IT! This is my first time writing here, I'm an amateur writer, so I am so sorry with my errors. I'm sure I have lots, but meh.**

 **So review if you wish? OwO) I'm new in this site, so yeah.**


End file.
